DIURA Yo-kaXShoya BAD HABBIT
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: A/N : sebenarnya DIAURA bukan band favorit saya, dan Yo-kaxShoya juga bukan pair favorit. Tapi entah kenapa saya lagi mood banget nulis tentang mereka. Untuk cerita ini, ide dasarnya memang fakta yang sebenarnya. Kalau si Kei itu punya kebiasaan jorok dan Yo-ka yang selalu jadi korbannya. Hanya saya kembangkan sesuai imajinasi otak fujo saya, wkwkwk… saa—minna, happy reading!


Title : Bad Habbit

Author : Ghost Author

Cast : All DIAURA's members except Tatsuya *_bang Tatsu, ente masih member baru, jadi saya belum tau karakter ente hoho*_

Genre : drama

Rate : PG

Summary : "bodohnya dia mengira kau berselingkuh hebat sampai tak punya waktu untuk mencuci pakaian kotor" kata Kei sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shoya disebelahnya.

A/N : sebenarnya DIAURA bukan band favorit saya, dan Yo-kaxShoya juga bukan pair favorit. Tapi entah kenapa saya lagi mood banget nulis tentang mereka. Untuk cerita ini, ide dasarnya memang fakta yang sebenarnya. Kalau si Kei itu punya kebiasaan jorok dan Yo-ka yang selalu jadi korbannya. Hanya saya kembangkan sesuai imajinasi otak fujo saya, wkwkwk… saa—minna, happy reading! ^^

Kei menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan malas ke sofa yang terletak di sudut studio. Dia datang terlalu cepat, atau member yang lain –Yoka dan Shoya- yang terlalu pemalas.

"mereka ini, ck.." Kei mengeluh dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas. Iseng membuka akun twitternya. Menscroll layar timeline, tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disana. Kei memutuskan mengecek mention yang masuk ke akunnya. Hmm…ada beberapa mention baru pagi ini, dari beberapa member band lain dan dari beberapa fans.

"aree?" perhatian Kei tertuju pada salah satu akun fans yang mengirimi nya mention..

'**Kei-san, jaga kebersihan mobil yaa' **Kei membaca mention itu

"hee? kapan aku menyinggung soal kebersihan mobil?" Kei berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Belum selesai dia mengingat-ingat, pintu studio terbuka dengan kasar membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Shoya datang dengan menenteng sebuah tas dan bass case, wajahnya terlihat tidak bersahabat pagi ini, di ikuti Yo-ka dibelakangnya.

Kei hanya memandangi kedua bandmate nya ini dengan bingung. Shoya dan Yo-ka bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam kepadanya, seperti tidak menyadari kehadirannya yang telah setengah jam menunggu.

"ohayou—" Kei melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya, mengucapkan salam namun tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang menjawab, menoleh pun tidak. 'apa-apaan ini?' pikir Kei

"Kei-chan, ayo segera latihan" kata Yo-ka dengan nada sedikit membentak.

'Heiii? Mereka datang terlambat kenapa aku yang terkesan pemalas?' umpat Kei dalam hati. Dia memang tipikal orang tidak suka mencari keributan. Kei menjadi sadar kalau si vokalis dan si bassis bandnya ini sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik pagi ini. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menambah suram suasana.

"hai..hai" Kei berdiri dengan malas dan mengambil gitarnya yang telah ia stem sedari tadi. DIAURA akan mengadakan final one man di Ebisu Liquid Room 3 hari lagi, dan mereka harus membuat jadwal latihan yang lebih rutin sebelum hari H. Seperti kali ini, mereka sengaja memajukan jadwal latihan menjadi lebih pagi agar durasi latihan semakin panjang dan persiapan semakin matang.

Kei memperhatikan Shoya yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak berbicara sedikitpun. Shoya yang pendiam itu menyeramkan menurutnya. Sementara Yo-ka juga terlihat lebih judes dari biasanya. Haaah.. ada apa sebenarnya? Mereka berdua bertengkar? Kei menerka dalam pikirannya sendiri. Yabai kalau benar-benar mereka bertengkar. Latihan pasti tidak akan lancar, komunikasi akan menjadi terganggu dan segala kemungkinan buruk muncul dalam pikirannya.

"oi Kei! break!"

"hah?" Suara berat Yo-ka mengagetkannya, rupanya Kei terlalu serius berpikir sehingga ia tidak sadar sudah saatnya break latihan. Yo-ka menatap Kei heran sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"mau kemana?" tanya Kei melihat Yo-ka mengambil ponsel serta dompetnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar studio.

"membeli minum" jawab Yo-ka singkat sambil berlalu. Kei hanya menatap kepergian si vokalis dan mendesah perlahan. Dia beralih melihat Shoya yang sedang melepas strap bassnya, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Kei menyusul Shoya, mengambil tempat di sebelahnya sambil memangku gitar hitamnya. Mereka berdua saling diam untuk sesaat, tangan kiri Kei memainkan beberapa kunci, terdengar sayup-sayup karena tak tersambung dengan listrik. Sementara Shoya menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa.

"ada apa?" tanya Kei pelan, masih sibuk bermain dengan gitarnya

"betsuni" jawab Shoya. Kei menghentikan aktivitasnya, meletakkan gitarnya dan menatap Shoya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan bukan masalah yang sepele.

"bertengkar?" Kei masih mengejar jawaban jujur Shoya. Bagi Kei, Shoya adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Selain Yo-ka dan Yuu mantan drummer mereka. Tapi, Shoya lah sahabat terdekatnya. Walaupun Shoya tidak bergabung dengan DIAURA sejak awal, namun 3 tahun sudah cukup bagi Kei untuk mengenal Shoya luar dan dalam.

Shoya menggeser duduknya menghadap Kei, masih bersandar ke sofa. "apa Yo-ka tidak pulang ke apartemennya akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Shoya

"eh?" Kei bingung dengan pertanyaan Shoya

"maksudku, apa dia sering menginap di tempat orang lain?" tanya Shoya lagi

"hmm.. setau ku tidak. Dia selalu pulang setelah latihan" jawab Kei. Shoya menghela nafas pelan.

"kenapa?" Kei berbalik bertanya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Kei bisa melihat si bassis lebih dekat dan merasakan ada kesedihan disana.

"aku selalu pulang dengannya, kalau dia ada rencana tidak pulang, pasti dia akan bercerita" Kei menjelaskan, menatap wajah Shoya di sampingnya. Dia tahu Shoya butuh jawaban yang pasti. Dan menurutnya, itu sudah jawaban yang paling pasti.

"apa Yo-ka berselingkuh?" gumam Shoya pelan namun masih cukup bisa didengar telinga Kei.

"heee? darimana kau punya pikiran seperti itu?" spontan Kei memukul pelan kepala Shoya. Shoya mengelus kepalanya, dan membenahi rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"aku kan bertanya" jawab Shoya

"pertanyaan mu itu tidak bermutu, kau tahu" balas Kei sembari mengambil kembali gitarnya dan memainkannya. Shoya menegakkan tubuhnya, menopangkan dagunya di tangan kanan sambil memperhatikan Kei bermain gitar.

"memang tidak ada kemungkinan Yo-ka berselingkuh dariku?" tanya Shoya lagi. Kei menghela nafas panjang.

"sebenarnya kau ini kenapa Shoya?" tanya Kei sedikit meninggikan intonasi suaranya. Menatap si bassis. Menuntut kejujuran.

"mobil ku rusak…" Shoya menghentikan omongannya

"hubungannya dengan Yo-ka berselingkuh?" tanya Kei tak mengerti

"ck.. aku belum selesai Kei! dengarkan aku dulu!" Shoya memukul lengan Kei pelan, membuat Kei tertawa

"jeda mu itu yang terlalu lama" kata Kei memukul pelan kepala Shoya, Shoya tertawa kecil. Ada perasaan lega di hati Kei melihat Shoya yang kembali tertawa, walau sebentar.

"mobil ku rusak, lalu aku menelfon Yo-ka untuk menjemputku pagi ini. Saat akan berangkat, ponselnya tertinggal di meja. Aku menunggu di dalam mobil dan Yo-ka kembali ke apartemenku untuk mengambil ponselnya.." Shoya kembali bercerita.

"iseng aku mengamati mobil Yo-ka. Dan aku menemukan ada banyak pakaian kotor di mobil nya" lanjut Shoya sedikit memincingkan kedua matanya. Kei mengernyitkan dahinya, mendengar cerita Shoya.

"pakaian kotor?" tanya Kei

"iya… celana pendek, beberapa potong kemeja, dan yang lebih menjijikkan itu sepasang kaos kaki yang entah sudah berapa bulan tersimpan di mobilnya" Shoya bergidik geli. Kei hanya terdiam.

"Kei.. kau mendengarkan cerita ku kan?" Shoya mengguncang pelan tubuh Kei yang tak memberi nya respon lagi. Tubuh Kei hanya terhuyung pelan, masih terdiam.

"Kei?" Shoya memanggil

"bhahahaahahhahaaahahahah!" tiba-tiba Kei tertawa keras hingga memegangi perutnya, pundaknya berguncang hebat. Shoya hanya terbengong melihat perubahan sikap Kei yang tiba-tiba, sampai memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri, masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"apa yang lucu?" tanya Shoya menarik-narik lengan kaos Kei. Kei hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan sambil terus tertawa. Tangan kirinya kini menepuk-nepuk pundak Shoya, membuat Shoya jengah dan menyingkirkan tangan itu.

"ck.. kau ini sama saja!" Shoya sudah muak dan bangkit berdiri sampai tangannya ditahan Kei, sambil tertawa Kei memaksa Shoya untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya. Kei menatap Shoya dengan wajah masih menahan tawa dan ada sedikit air mata disudut mata Kei.

"ahaha.. Sho-chan" Kei masih menggenggam tangan Shoya, dan berusaha mengontrol dirinya

"jangan panggil aku Sho-chan!" Shoya mendorong pelan pundak Kei dengan satu tangannya yang masih terbebas.

"akh… gomen.." Kei menghapus air mata disudut mata kirinya. Shoya menatap Kei dengan jengkel.

"apa ada yang salah dengan pakaian kotor didalam mobil?" tanya Kei dengan sedikit sisa tawanya

"bagiku ada" jawab Shoya cepat. Ah.. Kei lupa, Shoya adalah laki-laki yang sangat memperhatikan kebersihan dan kerapian. Buktinya pakaian kotor di mobil bisa jadi masalah.

"lalu hubungannya dengan Yo-ka selingkuh?" tanya Kei, dia sudah berhasil tenang dari tertawa hebatnya.

Shoya mengambil nafas panjang, "ini memang hanya perkiraan ku sendiri, mungkin Yo-ka sedang berhubungan dekat dengan orang lain, sampai tidak sempat pulang karena terlalu sibuk dengan orang itu dan meninggalkan begitu saja pakaiannya yang kotor di mobil"

Kei menahan tawa mendengar hipotesis Shoya, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menahan agar tawanya tak kembali meledak.

"oii.. kau jangan mulai lagi Kei" Shoya kembali mendorong-dorong tubuh Kei, dan tiba-tiba Yo-ka kembali. Shoya dan Kei menoleh ke arah pintu secara bersamaan, mendapati Yo-ka yang berdiri mematung dengan 3 kaleng softdrink di tangannya. Yo-ka tersenyum kecil dan melangkahkan kaki nya mundur dan berjalan keluar studio. Segera Kei bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul si vokalis. Sementara Shoya hanya terdiam di posisinya, dapat Shoya dengar suara Kei yang membentak meminta Yo-ka untuk berhenti.

Tak berapa lama Kei kembali ke studio dengan Yoka dibelakangnya. Kei kembali duduk di samping Shoya dan Yo-ka memilih untuk berdiri bersandar di dekat pintu studio.

"baiklah.. hari ini agenda latihan kita berubah. Kita akan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman diantara kalian berdua" kata Kei sambil menunjuk tepat ke arah Yo-ka dan Shoya. Sementara Yo-ka dan Shoya hanya terdiam.

"Yo-ka, apa kau berselingkuh dari Shoya?" Tanya Kei dengan nada dibuat-buat layaknya hakim di pengadilan

"apa? aku berselingkuh?" tanya Yo-ka sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "itu gila! tentu saja aku tidak berselingkuh. Shoya yang dari tadi pagi menuduhku berselingkuh!"

"lalu soal pakaian itu?" giliran Shoya yang bertanya

"pakaian apa?" tanya Yo-ka

"hentikan..hentikan" Kei memotong perdebatan mereka berdua. "kalian tahu, disinilah letak kesalahpahamannya" kata Kei sambil tertawa.

"Yo-ka, kau tahu di mobil mu ada pakaian kotor?" tanya Kei

"itu kan pakaianmu bodoh!" jawab Yo-ka sambil menujuk kearah Kei

"hah?" giliran Shoya yang terbengong tak mengerti

"kalau Shoya mempermasalahkan pakaian kotor di mobil Yo-ka, sebenarnya itu adalah pakaian ku" kata Kei tertawa. Shoya masih bingung, belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"aah! naruhodo! jadi Shoya mengira semua itu pakaian ku?" tanya Yo-ka dan dijawab anggukan Kei yang masih tertawa

"haaah! Shoyaa—" Yo-ka menatap lemas kearah Shoya.

"ta-tapi kenapa pakaian Kei ada dimobilmu?" tanya Shoya

"itu memang hobinya, melempar pakaian kotornya ke mobilku!" jawab Yo-ka sambil memukul kepala Kei. Kei hanya mengaduh di tengah tawanya.

"bodohnya dia mengira kau berselingkuh hebat sampai tak punya waktu untuk mencuci pakaian kotor" kata Kei sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shoya disebelahnya.

"ja-jadi?" tanya Shoya pelan

"jadi ini salah paham Shoya" jawab Yo-ka, tangannya mengacak pelan rambut Shoya. Kei hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Shoya tersipu malu dan menunduk, "gommenasai"

"sudah tak apa, yang penting kalian sudah tidak bertengkar lagi" jawab Kei santai dan mendapat cubitan keras diperutnya dari Shoya.

"ittei yooo—" Kei menjerit tertahan

"ini semua gara-gara kau bodoh! Kei no baka!" Shoya memukul-mukul Kei berkali-kali dan Yo-ka hanya tertawa.

"aah.. ampun-ampun!" Kei berusaha menghindar, "aku kira mobil Yo-ka itu mesin cuci, saat aku melempar pakaian kotor, nantinya akan keluar dalam keadaan bersih" lanjut Kei sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Yo-ka.

"hah? apa katamu? TEMEEEE!" giliran Yo-ka yang mencekik leher Kei hingga Kei terbatuk-batuk.  
"tapi aku heran, entah kebetulan atau apa, ada mention dari fans yang bilang aku harus menjaga kebersihan mobil, kapan aku pernah mentweet soal masalah ini?" tanya Kei sambil mengelus lehernya.

"itu berarti tabiat jorokmu sudah tersebar" kata Yo-ka enteng

"heeeeeee? dameeeee!" Kei histeris

Akhir yang bahagia untuk Yo-ka dan Shoya, dan akhir yang mengenaskan untuk Kei.

-OWARI-

A/N : NANI KOREEEE? saya merasa sweatdrop pas baca ulang FF ini T_T aah sudahlah~ XDD alasan Kei soal mesin cuci itu emang bener Minna, dia suka menyamakan mobil Yo-ka dengan mesin cuci.. Terakhir, don't be silent riders! Komentar minna itu sangat berarti untuk saya, sebagai perbaikan kedepan dan sebagai semangat untuk terus belajar menjadi author yang baik *halah* XDDD


End file.
